Ultraman One: Episode 37
Characters :;Ultras *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity) *Scorpium Ultras: Except for Dark Gale, Dark Chaos, Dark Miasma and Delete. *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman One *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman Kato/One Darkness *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Dyna *Ultra Elders: Defending from the Land of Light :;Kaiju&Seijin *Genesis Messiah *Curiums Chapter 1 "Oh Yvon, you told everyone about my backstory, huh?" said Virus. "No matter, soon I will send of you into despair. My teacher, Evil Messiah will kill all of you." continue Virus as he jumps in delight. Where is Virus now? It looks like a hollow tunnel, he is now inside a Quasar Blackhole of the Negative Side of Scorpio Nova Galaxy. (Flashback continues, narrated by Cure) Cure stares at the damage Virus had caused in the Edge Hole, it was too severe. It was revealed that Virus had not only voided the aforementioned planets in the previous episode and it's inhabitants with Voiderium but many more in the same galaxy, the Scorpio Stargate. Cure then journeyed to Planet Human, to start his purifying campaign. The negative effects of Voiderium had reached not only the planets but had also affected the ecosystem of the said galaxy, causing the Sunrium particles which is maintaining the stability of the universe to be weakened, if the damage is not reverted soon, the whole "Positive Side of the Universe" will fall, leaving the "Negative Side of the Universe" and turning into "void". Remembering his younger brother words, "The vilest, evil and dangerous substance. That's Voiderium." The only counterpart of Voiderium is Curium Water, the only substance that can reverse and remove the negative effects of Voiderium, restoring the damage done to the space vacuum. "Even if it take my life, I will revert Virus' damage...." said Cure while floating towards Planet Human at full speed and clenching his fist. Cure had trained for many thousands of years in order to become stronger and stronger in terms of his Curium Water manipulation techniques. Who made Curium Water? Curium Water is an ionic compound form during the ancient War of Destroyer and Genesis billion of years ago and during the formation of Planet Cure. The said water is an ionic compound, formed from hydrogen, oxygen and Sunrium. Voiderium? Unknown but it resides in the Scorpio Nova in the past eons, it started appearing after the two Messiahs spread their genes to the said star and allowing the creation of Scorpium Ultras. Considering Voiderium is an evil substance, could the creator by the evil deity, Evil Messiah? Ionic Compound of Void and Sunriums, nobody knows. It is unknown why Genesis Messiah stayed neutral in times like this, it is most possibly the great deity had believed in the eldest and oldest Scorpium Ultra, Ultraman Cure, his faithful messenger and having a direct mental link or rather connection with Cure, Cure even has the memories of the deity's distant past. Another theory, Genesis Messiah has been weakened after his battle with Evil Messiah in the past. Chapter 2 The Purify Arriving at Planet Human, Cure immediately jump into action. "Cure The Reverse!" said Cure as he channels Curium Water from his inner body and with the power of his Cure Afloat in order to empower himself. "Cure Cleanse!" said Cure as he launches many barrage of Curium Water in order to purify the said planet. The Curium Water enters the planet, purifying the planet from the harmful effects of Voiderium. Cure lands on the planet, he was meet with the inhabitants of the planet, they are also so called "Humans" by many other beings in the universe as well. Genesis Messiah refer them as well while Evil Messiah refers them as "Voiders". Are they the same race as "Earthlings", the humans on Earth? "You are Ultraman Cure?" asked the leader of the "Humans". "I am." said Cure. "Your Curium Water has combined with the other substance in the atmosphere, causing rainfall to rain throughout the planet, purifiying the entire planet. Though some perished, many of us is still alive. Here's our gift." said the leader of the "humans". "Don't said this way, this is my job. Gift?" said Cure. "Here. This is "Fountain Antidote"." said the leader as a giant bottle with the same height as Cure manifests in front of Cure. "This is?" said Cure. "The remaining Curium Water that we collected after everything is purified." said the leader. Cure took the giant bottle and pours it at himself, in the form of rainfall shower, it restores back Cure's energy and give him a power boost to purify the rest of the damage. "Thanks, to you, I have become more powerful. I will save this universe from Voiderium." said Cure. "Do it, fast!" said the leader. "I know." said Cure as he exit the planet, filled with hope and motivation, he waves goodbye the the "Humans" leader and the others whom just arrived to say their goodbyes and thanks. However, much of the "Humans" has died from the harmful effects and now they are trying their best to rebuild their world and population. (End of Narration) "Humans? Same as Earth?" asked Father of Ultra. "Correct, Ken." said King. "What?" said Taro. "Guys, if record of the ancient past is correct, some of the humans from our universe Earth had migrated to Planet Human thanks to the power of Genesis Messiah." said Yvon. "Ohh we see. Even we are not directly linked with Genesis Messiah, we still must know our backstory of our homeworld to ensure we live to our name as Scorpium Ultras." said Celestial. "Yvon, you knew?" said Dark Sceptor. "Cure told me, remember, son?" said Yvon. "Okay let's continue the story, we are almost done." said Xena. "Yeah, then we can head forth towards the Evil Realm and defeat Evil Messiah, restored Genesis Messiah-saga to his former glory." said Giga. "Great. But we have spend 500 years." said Solar. "Son, you forgotten we are in Zero's Shining Field?" said Zacon. "Yeah, based on time on outside world, only 5 minutes had passed." said Ultron. "I see." said Solar. "Now, now. continuing from that past....." said Cure. (Continue narration) Cure continues his journey..... Chapter 3 Power of Curium Water "Looks like I had to settle this at one go!" said Cure as he in the middle of Scorpio Stargate, overseeing the worlds which Virus had previously voided with Voiderium. "Cure The Reverse! Cure Clenase!" said Cure as he empowers himself and further powers up himself with the "Fountain Antidote" that he had been gifted earlier on. Cure fires many blasts of Curium Water from afar. "Cure....Cure...our protector is working hard..." as Cure heard the voices of the Curium Water molecules. "That's their voices. I will demonstrate the true power of Curium Water in grave occasion said like this." said Cure, The Curium Water reaches all the respective planets (worlds), purifying the planets from the negative effects of Voiderium, the worlds are unknown but notable ones are Planet Crescent, Planet Darkness and Planet Light. Though many of them perished from the harmful effects, many of them went into hiding and eventually survived. Thanks to the power of Curium Water and Cure's actions, he become a respected worshipper/figure through the entire galaxy. Many inhabitants from the planets come beside Cure in the form of spaceships and thanked Cure for his efforts and if there's anything in need from thre, they will try their very best. Then, they returned to their respectively worlds, hoping to rebuild their restored world and perhaps, their population. The natives of Planet Crescent, Planet Light and Planet Darkness, the Crescentiums, Lightiums and Shadowiums respectively thanked Cure. Cure recognises them, they are from the past, fighting alongside Cure and Virus in the battle against the Deleto Race. Cure has become a legend almost all the Children's of Genesis Messiah, including the Terrariums, Magicaliums, Rainbowiums and Mirroriums and Cure's faithful companion, Curiums. The positive effects of Curium Water even reached the space vacuum and remove the Voiderium particles that is affecting the Sunrium particles from maintaining the peace of the universe or rather the stability of the "Positive Side of the universe." had been restored. Everything is back to normal but what is the cost? "Thank you everyone, I will not let down the respect you all had given me." said Cure. "Cure....Cure....." as Cure heard the voices of the Curium Water molecules in Planet Cure oceans again and agin. Cure liked pure substance, and was honoured and proud to become the Scorpium Ultra user of the Curium Water. He swear he will live up the name as the "Manipulator of Water" and "Worshipper Figure". He hate substance that are impure. (For more about Curium Water, refer to Ultraman One: Episode 22 and Curium Water articles.) Chapter 4 Cure's Presumed Death However, Cure's action had a price, Cure suddenly felt a severe loss of energy as he felt dried out of Curium Water in his body. The actions had caused a severe energy loss on Cure's body. Without the presence/huge percentage of Curium Water in his body, Cure will die. And the only why to restore back his energy is to return back to Planet Cure and bath himself in the Curium Water Ocean to survive. But to Cure, he already loss too much energy and do not have the power and strength to return back to Planet Cure. From where Cure is, he will die halfway if he travel in full speed. Cure's dying? "No....no...is it the end of my life.....No..." said Cure in a weakened voice as he loss the power to keep himself in mid-air and he starts to fall down, and on the verge of dying. He will fade into existence if he continues to fall down without being saved and to the void. "No...still have Evil Messiah...still have Virus...he will return..." as Cure thought to himself, memories/images of Evil Messiah and Virus appears in his mind rapidly. "Still have Yvon...."said Cure as images of Yvon appears in his mind as well, Cure begin to lose his conscious, as the Curium Water had completely dried out in his body. "I...I...make a vow....protect Curiums...Curium Water...Planet Cure...this universe...Genesis Messiah...." as Cure in a soft and extremely weak voice. He lose his conscious and fainted, he begin to fall down in the abyss and to the void, which is "Negative Side of the Universe". He would not even reach the other side, he will dissipate into particles due to presence of a dangerous wormhole seperating the Negative Side and Positive Side of the universe. Due to not having a conscious, no presence of willpower to ensure his survival.... As the weaken body of Cure fall into the abyss, a sphere of blue light saved Cure and bring him straight to Planet Cure at full speed. Is that a miracle? Who had saved Cure from his despair? Chapter 5 Genesis Messiah and Curiums' actions "O Cure, O Cure, O Cure, O Manipulator of Water, O Worshipper Figure, wake up." said an elegance voice, as Cure wakes up. "You are????" said Cure as his eyes begin to lid up in yellow color, a dragon appears in front of him, he know he is in the Messiah Cave. Beside the dragon, they are Curiums. Cure lift his head and saw Curium Water fountain and Curium Water is raining towards him. He is feeling better as the Curium Water inside his body had returned but his wounds are still there. "Lord Messiah??" continued Cure. "You almost fall into the void, Father Genesis Messiah saved you." said one of the Curiums besides Genesis Messiah. "My Curium Water in my body has been restored but....but...why am I still so weak?" said Cure. "You have used up too much energy and you are on the verge of death, thanks to my god power you are still keeping your Ultra Form but you need to take on a human form to survive and focus on healing your wounds. I had tried to heal you but I naturally do not have Curium Water so I make this Curium Water fountain on top of you, you need lots of Curium Water to fully heal yourselves." said Genesis Messiah. "I will become a human then. My palace, and the universe, protect it." said Cure as he dissipate his Ultra Form and become a human known as "Uota Kenki", he kept his Water Sceptor beside the altar he is sitting on. "But Lord Messiah, shouldn't I go to the ocean of this planet to heal, will it be faster?" asked Uota Kenki. "No, young Ultraman. You will not survive your journey from here to there. You need to stay close to my side to receive the most powerful divine protection from me." said Genesis Messiah. "Divine Protection?" asked Cure. "Genesis Messiah's divine protection is a blessing power that blesses all his allies but yours is a special one." said another Curium. "You have a mental link with Father, you can receive greater protection and blessing, especially when you are in precarious health." said the third Curium. "My childrens are right, now, you should slumber for years to come." said Genesis Messiah. Chapter 6 Cure's Slumber "Before I slumber, I would want my question to be answered." said Uota. "Okay, let's clear your doubts so that you can have a peaceful slumber." said one of the Curiums behind Genesis Messiah. "Direct Mental link, what's that?" said Uota. "O Cure, you need to know. Apart from hearin the voices of Curium Water molecules, you sometimes here my voices right? And you have my memories during the War of Destroyer and Genesis in the ancient past." said Genesis Messiah. "Ohh I see, so direct spiritual resonation?" said Uota, "Correct." said a Curium. "You heart is the purest, you divine protection not only protects me...." said Uota. "Yes, you and my children had equal divine protections. You have greater divine protection due to the direct mental link but that does not mean you should feel more highly of yourself." said Genesis Messiah. "You titles are earned from other beings of the universe." said another Curium. "I understand." said Uota. "The universe fate?" continued Uota. "O Cure, don't worry, for the next ten thousand years there will not be a real threat, only minor threats. The moment you wake up, there will be 6 or more Scorpium Ultras horn. Now sleep." said Genesis Messiah. "Yeah, the greatest threat is Evil Messiah, Virus and Deleto." said a Curium. "Okay okay, everything will be saved huh? I will resume my slumber now." said Uota, Uota takes a final breath of the transquility air of the planet and fell into a deep sleep for the next ten thousand years. "He's asleep." said all the Curiums. "O good. Now, my water based children, chant with me this spell." said Genesis Messiah. As Genesis Messiah recite a poem with his Genesis Stuff swinging around, all of the Curiums in the planet arrvied, there are ten and thousands of them, they transfer their energy to Uota and Genesis Messiah's power to Uota, the human form of Cure. The Curium Water fountain begin to rain down Curium Water, the healing property of the said water enters the human body and the weaken body of Uota, healing him from his injuries he had accumulated during the restoration process. "Father, you did not tell him about the future you predicted?" asked the leader of the Curiums. Chapter 7 "O Son, O Cure/Uota has a strong willpower, if we tell him Virus returned with his new army in the near future, he will not focus on his healing and recovery at all." said Genesis Messiah. "But for now, relax as no major threats will affect us." said Genesis Messiah, the Curiums net to different parts of the planet, become their normal lives and restoring the planet. While several elite ones stay beside the slumbered state of Cure in his human form, along with Genesis Messiah to guard the Scorpium Ultra, hoping he will recover readily. Genesis Messiah sent out his message in the form of "scrolls" to his other children from other planets, the Terrariums, Magicaliums, Rainbowiums, Lightiums, Mirroriums , Magriums and Shadowiums respectively, they noted and also returned to their normal lives and working towards restoration. "How about Evil Scorpium Ultras?" asked one of the Curium. "They will be sealed in the Hellish Dimensional, which is found on the "Negative Side of the Universe." said Genesis Messiah. "However, you cannot guard there from here right, if there's any breach, they will be freed. And there's one more, Hell Ultra, Ultraman...." said another Curium. "O it is unfortunate. But we should believe in the Scorpium Ultras powers, they are here to keep the order of the universe in check. And the Ultras from other universe will also come and help us, it is their duty also." said Genesis Messiah. "So, believe in them?" asked the leader of the Curium. "If need be, I will take action but the most important thing, Evil Messiah must be stopped no matter what in the future." said Genesis Messiah. "Entrusting the future to the Ultraman?" said another Curium. "That's the best move and the best way to entrust our fates. Since nows there's no major threat, I will continue to observe the multiverse and this universe's Positive Side." said Genesis Messiah, having lived for two billion years. "Cure....." said Genesis Messiah. "He will be freed sooner or later." said the leader of the Curium as he statesman at Cure. (END OF ALL FLASHBACKS) Chapter 8 The Closure/The Beginning of the Journey "Interesting stories out by the Scorpium Ultras." said Taro. "Now, all the flashback has ended, we can start the journey now. Shining Field remove..." said Zero as he removes his Shining Field and all of them returns to the reality world. "Now we can start assigning roles." said Mebius. "Wait guys." said Vader. "Cure has something." said All. "Yeah, yeah. Now let's us pray for our victory, may all of us be under the divine of protection of Genesis Messiah. Pray for his revival." said Cure. All of them bowed down and cheered, "In the name of Lord Genesis Messiah, we will restore back your powers and break the curse with all the Ultras." "Lord Genesis Messiah!" all Ultras cheered again. "Roles?" asked Hikari. "Yeah, we will assign now." said Ultraman and Seven. "All the Scorpium Ultras will be heading to Evil Realm to challenge Evil Messiah as well?" asked King. "Yeah, our duty, we will need help from, you guys as well, in the past only Genesis Messiah defeated him." said Cure. "But we can't say defeat, Genesis Messiah only cursed him to the most and can't negate his powers completely. It's up to us now." said Yvon, making a vow to the Sunrium Blade. "Yeah, Yvon is right." said Trident. "For everyone fate, I will awaken my true power that Lord Messiah has given me." said One. "One, we trust in you. If need be, you will fight with Cure towards the end." said Zero. "Correct, bro, you can do it." said One Darkness. "We count on you." said Giga. "Son, you can." said Zeth. "One, you must return for the sake of our daughter and the vow we made on Earth." said Lila. "Mother, Lila, you guys are not following?" said One. "Nope, we will stay with the Ultra Elders to keep things in check." said Tina. "Yeah, the light is a bond, someone will inherit it and let it shine again." said Nexus. King calm down the Ultras, "So, the roles are." "We, the Ultra Elders, along with Lila, Zeth, Ken and Marie, will stay here to protect both the King's Temple, the Land of Light and fellow citizens of the Land of Light below." said King. "The rest, including Dyna and Nexus, will venture to Evil Realm with the Scorpium Ultras to beat and slaughter Evil Messiah." continued King. "We shall we say, let's go?" asked Dark Sceptor. "Yeah, yeah." said Lava. "I will sent you guys there." said Cure. "Nah, Cure conserve your energy, we have travel spheres. And it is just the Edge of this universe, should not be too far away." said One. Cure activates his Cure Afloat, Vader activates his Darkness Transverse, Dark Sceptor and Yvon activates their travelling ability with their blades, Trident actives his Light Transverse, Vader, Windy and All activates their own as well. Also, it includes Celestial. The non-Scorpium Ultras creates their own travel sphere, they are heading towards the Evil Realm now. The Ultras waved goodbye to the Ultra Elders, Zeth, Lila and the Residents of the Land of Light and King's Temple and they waved back. All and Windy activates their own version as well. The journey finally begins at last..... (THE END) Next Episode The background story had finished, now the Ultras are heading to where Evil Messiah is. What are the different roles of Ultras? Note *All this events happen before the start of the second Scorpium Cycle. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes